


Love is All You Need

by stuckyspetertony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is so Done, Barry will do whatever for Cait, Caitlin's also a butthead, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killer Frost is a lil butthead, Kinda, One Shot, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Killer Frost, SnowBarry - Freeform, alter egos are rough, but in a funny way, cause he loves her, flashfrost, scared Killer Frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyspetertony/pseuds/stuckyspetertony
Summary: "I don't like that you're dating Caity. There, I said it." Killer Frost says, her hands now in the air in a finality sort of way.The superhero simply blinks at the lined pages of his notebook when she finishes her statement, before making eye contact with his pseudo girlfriend."You're telling me. . . you just destroyed days - no - weeks, of the teams planning and hard efforts to tell me you don't want me to- to date. . . you?!"----or Barry's minding his own business until Killer Frost decides to come and have a chat with him. Or is it really Caitlin? Barry's not sure, he gets the two confused a lot.for 'simplysnowbarry's' day 3: "do I make you uncomfortable"
Relationships: Barry Allen & Killer Frost, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow (kinda), Kiler Frost & Caitlin Snow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Love is All You Need

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello, hello!! and here we enter Killer Frost, my queen and favorite Flash character ever, with the exception of Caitlin of course. i have never written her before so do bare with me as i try to capture her essence and do her justice, it'll never happen but i can always attempt. and as always: thanks for reading!! ps: sorry for the delay, schools coming back and y'all know what that means.

You know that feeling when you're about to save the world from a psychopath who knows literally every move you're going to make, and you have all the evidence to show your team a _great_ way, in your opinion anyway, how to stop him but then all that evidence gets destroyed by your brand-new-just-got-together girlfriend's alter ego? 

Yeah, that feeling is called _shit_.

Which is exactly how Barry Allen was feeling right now as he watched the white board that he spent _all night_ working on, crumple up into tiny shards of glass on the cortex floor from a ice blast from said girlfriend's alter ego. 

"Was that _really_ necessary?" he asks, not bothering to turn around as he runs his hands through his messy hair, his face the definition of 'done with life'. He wasn't in this mood for this. Not now at least. All Barry wanted was to take a _shower_ and get _some_ sleep before having to run around the city like a madman. 

"Oh, I think it was _definitely_ necessary." the icy voice of Killer Frost rang in the room, subconsciously making Barry shiver. "We need to talk." 

"You know there's this thing called _texting_."

"I can't see the fear in people's eyes when I text them." 

"Oh for the love of—you sound like a sexually confused teenager going through an emo faze." Barry says blandly, finally turning around to meet the woman's face, making sure to look as annoyed as possible which was proving to be very easy. "What can I do for you? I have a lot of work to get done that you so nicely _destroyed_, so can you make this quick?" 

The woman didn't respond, just sat in the center seat at the monitors, folding her hands so they were twined together and atop the table. The look she gave Barry was so sweet and _innocent_. . . it was almost uncomfortable. 

"I think you know exactly why I'm here." the girl says simply, raising her eyebrow, and lips that were painted blue quirking up in a smirk. 

"Can't say I do," was muttered back now a bit distracted as Barry was looking through his notebook he wrote in to record his data encase something like this happened. "So _please_ get on with it?" 

"I don't like that you're dating Caity. There, I said it." Killer Frost says, her hands now in the air in a finality sort of way. 

The superhero simply blinks at the lined pages of his notebook when she finishes her statement, before making eye contact with his pseudo girlfriend. 

"You're telling me. . . you just destroyed _days_ \- no - _weeks_, of the teams planning and hard efforts to tell me you don't want me to- to date. . . _you_?!" 

"Please, I'm nothing like Caitlin. She wouldn't have the guts to tell you this." 

"Where is Caitlin exactly?" he wonders, dropping the notebook on a nearby workstation with a _thump_. "I thought you only came out when she was scared or we're fighting something, and last time I checked, she wasn't either of those things." 

"If you weren't so _dense_, you would know that she is in fact one of those things." the white haired superhero claims, standing up in her seat, both hands spread on the counter beneath her. "She's scared. Of your guy's relationship, from what she told me and what I could gather from her thoughts, anyway." she shrugs, arms now folded to her chest. 

"Is that right?" Barry nods, his hand massaging his jaw as he thinks.   
They've been dating for a good month and a half now, he would think Caitlin would come to him for any inkling of insecurity or doubt. Especially about their own relationship. 

But, he guesses, the alter ego is literally a part of the girl so Killer Frost would probably would know before he did. 

But why come talk to him herself? Killer Frost would've surly, probably, killed Barry by now if she wanted. Or severely hurt him at the least. It was strange. 

Unless. . . _unless_. 

Oh, it all made sense. 

Barry, for what seemed to be the first time in the past couple of hours, smiled widely as he walked up to the other hero, copying her stance but just now standing right in front of her. 

"Stop smiling, Flash. It makes you look like a donkey." she quipped, but the tall male noticed how she flattered and was now picking at the hem of her leather jacket. 

Bingo.

"You like me." he tells her. "You like me, but you're scared of losing me because you know that Cait cares a lot about me." 

"That's not-"

"_Do I make you uncomfortable_?" he asks, interrupting her, eyebrows raised in question. And when she didn't answer immediately he repeated himself. "Do I make you or Caitlin uncomfortable in any way? Because if I do, even if it's the smallest amount, I'll walk away. Right now. Just give me the word. Do I?" 

"I hardly think that's the-"

"_Frost_." 

"No, you don't!" she finally yells. "You make her. . . the opposite of uncomfortable. She's _crazy_ about you, it's almost sickening." 

"Then what's your problem with me?!" he cries, hands in the air. People would think he was nuts if he told them he was having this conversation. 

"Because the last time she was in love with a speedster she got hurt, really badly, and I wasn't there to help!" Killer Frost confesses, and silence falls between them.

"Frost, Jay and I-"

"Are nothing a like, I _know_. Caity keeps telling me that." she rolls her eyes. 

"Plus, you're here now, so what're you so afraid of?" 

The cold girl laughs bitterly. "I'm afraid that she's going to let her guard down if you do something stupid, write it off as an _accident_, and not let me tear you to shreds." 

The speedster tries to wrap that all around his head. As much as Killer Frost annoys him, she _was_ part of his life now, more than just on the field, and he had to deal with it, make it okay for both girls.

Probably going to regret it in the future, he spits out a compromise before the logical side of his brain stops him. 

"Well how about this." he starts, leaning back with his hands on his hips. "I give my word and consent, that if I do _anything_ dumb or stupid to Caitlin or to you, you can strike an icicle right through my heart because, frankly, if I _do_ do something like that, I'm going to want to do that anyway." 

"You're talking an _entire_ icicle?" 

"Mhm. Pointy sharp edges and everything." 

"Oh, Flash," she smiles evilly, and it reminds him so much of Caitlin's innocent smile it's _scary_. "You have no idea what you just agreed upon." 

"I think I have some idea," he mumbles mostly to himself. "But it has to be legitimate. Not because I took the last donut or something." 

"I think you'll deal with the wrath of Cisco if that happens." Killer Frost shrugs, kicking the swirly chair back from the desk and standing up. "But take the last coffee and you and I will have _major_ problems." 

"I'll just talk to Caitlin about it." he waves her off , hands now in his head again and head tilted back. 

"Oh, she just told me to say that." the white haired hero says non chattily, making her way out of the cortex. 

"She _what_? How long has she been here?" Barry calls after her, head swiveling in that direction faster than he can run. "Was she there- in your head- this entire conversation?" 

"Bye, Barry!" she hears the voice of Caitlin down the hall but the sound of Killer Frosts echoey laugh right after. This was just confusing. 

"Wait, no. Cait- i mean, Killer Frost," he stutters, straightening up and running after his girlfriend (s?). "This isn't funny, how much of that conversation were you actually _there_ for? Cait? _Cait_?!" 

**Author's Note:**

> here's a question: if Barry were to do the wanky with Killer Frost. . . would that be considered cheating? 
> 
> let that sit and thanks for reading!! hope you enjoyed : ) comment what you think of s6 Flash! I haven't caught up but I have to soon lol.


End file.
